Bed Manners
by Christan Gay
Summary: After a wild night of partying and depression Zane wakes up in Drew's house... can so called "Straight" Drew keep his feelings together ? or will Zane finally get what he wants... REVIEW PLEEEEASE. i own none of the characters i just love them


My hands tugged on the cotton sheets as I awoke from my sleep. Feeling like a million trains ran through me all at once. My body sore and head throbbing. The epics and extremes of pain running all around me. "Well im glad you are finally awake" a voice from behind me says. I spun around seeing Drew.. Drew Torres gracing my eyes with his gorgeous almond exposed buff chest and blue denim jeans that hug his waist ever so tightly. "What am I doing in here?" I ask. He doesn't smile instead continues to the ironing board where he places his shirt. Darkness covers the outside I notice through the glass slide door in the room. "I brought you here after finding you in Bianca's bathroom drunk" he replied. Drunk? I don't even drink and of all people why Bianca's house?. "Are you sure thats the truth?"

"of course you wouldn't remember Zane" he said "But I can guarantee everyone at the party does. You should get some rest". I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to go home and drink a bottle of Tylenol. Drew started to iron his shirt. I watched wondering where he was about to head off to.. "Why did you of all people take me?". He smirked. My question must've offended him but that was the last of my intentions. "You surely know how to make a boy feel unappreciated" he said with a bit of regret and slight confusion in his tone of voice. Definitely not intentional. "Sorry I'm just confused why Riley didn't-"

"He was busy complimenting Eli in the basement and I didn't want you to see that shit". Well thats not surprise. Riley has always been content with ending our relationship then when he felt lonely enough he'd come crawling back. Not this time. Now I'm in the house of a boy I've liked since the third grade. How much more confusing could this shit get? Drew walked over to me and said "How about we get you home?"

"I'd really appreciate that Drew.." He smiled. I followed him out of the back door and through the yard into his car. There was no way in hell I imagined being in the passenger seat of Drew Torres's car. Dreams always come true when you least expect them. Thinking about the pain Riley put me through over the past year tears started to form. Drew started the car and just my luck the song that has put me in a glass box for months started to play so effortlessly on the radio. "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie. This ballad has corrected all of my insecurities, putting them in a cage like a parrot but some how the lock is never secured. Drew noticed my silent sobbing. "Zane?" he called. I started to wipe my tears quickly hoping to spare the embarrassment. Knowing Drew being the school's jock crying in front of him is like spreading a rumor about yourself to the whole school. "What is wrong did I do something?". I shook my head. Trying to control each emotion but nothing was working. It all seemed so outrageous. "No no ... I just I need to get home". Without warning he pulled the car over. Simply letting us relax in the car. The only thing we could hear were the sniffles of my nose and hesitation in my head. Drew looked to me. His eyes burning through mine until I could only see him. Not a second thought or a broken feeling. Everything I once felt before for Drew rose back to the surface and sent me to do what I'd been waiting years to. My body pushed to his and kissed him on the lips. Such soft cherry flavored lips. Our tongues wrestling each other in the ultimate fighting match. I pulled away quick regretting every choice I made. From getting in the car with the boy that has been hiding from me since day one to kissing the boy named Drew Torres. He sat back in his seat staring at the lamp post in front of the car. "Fuck..." I say "D-Drew I didn't mean to-"

"Stop" he says with so much weakness. It almost sounded like a faint whisper. I started to push the car door open but he locked it. Holding me hostage sorta. "Zane what was that?". I couldn't find and explanation so I stayed silent. Wishing I didn't do what I just fucking did. I looked at him ashamed. Knowing my terrible decisions would cost us our friendship. How could I dare to do such an act? "If you're gonna do it do it right". Without warning he wrapped his palm around my neck and pulled me into his face. Our lips met yet again kissing and rubbing on each other. His hands twisted around to my back. "Lets end this right now" he suggested after pulling back. I didn't know how to deny so I didn't. We crawled over the seats and into the back still kissing in the process. Running my hands through his black hair and down to the lining of his shirt. I pulled it over his head letting it drop to the car floor. Making out was so intense in the back of the car. He pointed to his spot and I went down with no problems. Swallowing everything including my pride. "Oh shit Zane" he moaned. My throat nearly drowned. As our actions got more physical the windows fogged and clothes disappeared onto the floor. He moved me onto my back kissing every part of me . I felt him enter inside of me through missionary style. Pleasure and love replaced the deep pinch of pain I felt before. His chest rested upon mine as he thrusts in and out. Releasing every emotion he ever had toward me. I found my light in his eyes. "Oh God Drew.." my weak voice exclaimed. So much passion and fire I felt in this narrow backseat. "Drew f-fuck!". My finger nails scratched his back as the motions increased. A flame lit inside of my heart and I flipped him over onto his back. Watching his eyes run in circles around his own head. Riley's done worse... its nothing to me anymore. I'm finally losing my virginity to a boy that I honestly love not love out of pity. My hands gripped on to his neck and the ride began. We could hear the rain drops falling on the car roof top. "Fuck Zane I'm ready". Shit the time of truth. His body released every ounce of evidence all inside of me. "Ohhhh!". His eyes reopened looking me dead in the face. I leaned down onto his chest. "So what does this mean now?" he asked. More? Not the typical past of Drew Torres but this could be potentially a new Drew. I smiled and said "You tell me Mr. Perfect".


End file.
